The Lost Demoness
by PinkPikachu94
Summary: You think you know me and know everything about me. but guess what? you don't! so let me tell you who I really am through the only way I know how: song writing and singing my original songs Second Fanfiction/first songfic. Rating M for language I do not own any of the songs used in this songfic...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fuckin' Perfect

 _I see him sitting in the front row like always. But then again he is always there waiting for his turn on stage but he only ever listens to me sing and watch me play. He doesn't watch the other singers at the open mic night. It isn't him watching me that concerns me because I have gotten use to it but it's the fact that I start the senior year tomorrow but my roommate was right I needed to sing tonight.. The bitch of a twin returns to school tomorrow after going on vacation with our bitch of a mother and dumbass step-father. They kicked me out because I didn't conform to their expectations when step-loser walked into the house. Thankfully, my best friend had a room available and I took the chance. Now I'm here, doing what I love and that is to sing… who cares about being the perfect step-daughter anyways? My sister has got that position filled…_

"Please welcome the Lost Demoness!" the host announces with everyone applauding.

 _I walk out in my black inu-demoness form wearing my usual open mic night outfit: black skinny jeans, blood red tank top, leather jacket with the sleeves stopping at my elbows, my black combat boots with blood red laces and of course my signature black velvet mask over my eyes… I close my eyes, secretly thanking daddy for giving me his demon powers making full demon with the ability to appear human... my sister got mother's weak miko powers that she is so proud of.. step-loser is proud too… their proud perfect little daughter… GAG…. Who wants to be perfect anyways?_

 _I walk up to the mic, ready to sing the first song I've written since walking out of that perfect family..._

(A/N: the song you are about to read is Fuckin' Perfect by Pink)

" **Made a wrong turn, once or twice**

 **Dug my way out, blood and fire**

 **Bad decisions, that's alright**

 **Welcome to my silly life**

 **Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

 **Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down**

 **Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated**

 **Look, I'm still around**

 **Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you are than, less than fuckin' perfect**

 **Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing**

 **You're fuckin' perfect to me**

 **You're so mean when you talk about yourself, you were wrong**

 **Change the voices in your head make them like you instead**

 **So complicated, look happy, you'll make it**

 **Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game**

 **It's enough, I've done all I can think of**

 **Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same**

 **Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you are than, less than fuckin' perfect**

 **Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing**

 **You're fuckin' perfect to me**

 **The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear**

 **The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**

 **So cool in line, and we try try try**

 **But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time**

 **Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**

 **They don't like my jeans; they don't get my hair**

 **Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time**

 **Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**

 **Why do I do that?**

 **Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby**

 **Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you're than, less than fuckin' perfect**

 **Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing**

 **You're fuckin' perfect to me, yeah**

 **You're perfect, you're perfect**

 **Oh pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you're nothin' you're fuckin' perfect to me"**

 _I step back from the mic and look to the crowd before bowing my head… I walk off the stage as the audience applauds and cheering for an encore as usual… the front seat guy is now back stage waiting for the crowd to die down before walking up there… I see him then he nods my way… I give a soft smile as I walk by but he grabs my wrist… he leans down towards me and whispers to me "_ You are perfect _" then walks onstage. I blush slightly and bite my lower lip… I look at him on stage then I walk out ready to head home._

~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KAGOME WAKE UP OR WE'LL BE LATE" she shouts into my ear and I smack her with the pillow.

"Ok, ok I'm awake Sango…" I reply as I get out of bed walking to our bathroom to take a shower. Five minutes later I walk out with my hair up in a towel and a towel wrapped around me. I grab matching black lace bra and underwear and put it on. I then put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I throw my still wet hair in a quick bun, throw some black eyeliner and mascara on. I then grab my black backpack, double check the mirror to make sure I'm showing human not demoness...

"Ok Sango, I'm ready I guess… let's go" I groan, knowing today is going to be annoying. We jump into her car and off to school we go…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look there's Miroku." Sango tells me, and then runs over to him hugging. I shrug my shoulders and walking into the main building to get my schedule…

"Name please" the office attendant says.

"Kagome Hiragashi..." I tell her. She smiles at me then hands me my schedule…

1st period: Study Hall

2nd period: economics

3rd period: free

Break

4th period: history

Lunch

5th period: song writing

6th period: song writing

 _I was debating on whether to stay in the song writing class, since I don't want anyone here to know about my singing when my schedule is yanked from my hands…_

"Song writing? But you can't write songs or sing. I don't want to embarrass you since we have the same class." I hear a girl say. I look up at her and become irritated.

"When do you not like to embarrass me Kikyo?" I sarcastically reply to the bitch.

"Oh sister, I love embarrassing you. I just don't want you to embarrass me. So you'll change classes won't you dear?" she gives me the 'do-as-I-say-look" and walks out. Like I'm going to do what that bitch says, HA! I hear Sango walk in so I wait to see her schedule.

"All the same again, Sango?" I ask her. She smiles at me. That's a yes. We talk during study hall...

"So the bitch told me to change out of song writing." I tell Sango. She laughs a little.

"Doesn't she know that she can't control you?" she asks. I nod and she laughs again...

(Time Jump to 6th period)

 _I walk in and I see him sitting there, the guy from last night. Then I see that he's holding Kikyo's hand… just my luck, oh well… then I notice Kikyo glaring at me and of course she walks over to me…_

"I thought I told you switch classes Kagome?" she told me. I roll my eyes and start to walk towards the back row, where I see Sango has reserved our seats when Kikyo grabs my wrist and hanks me back towards her.

"You will walk to the main office and switch classes now Kagome." She glares at me. Everyone in the class stops what they're doing to look at us…

"If you are so worried about embarrassment bitch, why don't you leave? Cause I'm not going anywhere." I yank back my wrist and walk back to Sango and sit. Thankfully, for the bitch, the teacher walks in…

"Hello class, I am Miss Setsuko. Many of you requested to be in this class because you think it will be an easy "A" and if you truly believe that please walk out the door now. This is one of the hardest classes because I have an ability to notice those to lie about writing songs…" Miss Setsuko pauses as two students get up and walk out. "A small percent of you are in here because I registered you personally. I can sense your talents even if we never before." She gives me a small smile as she says this.

She continues, "Now this class is not just about writing songs, you will also perform them in front of the class. That is the reason this class takes up two periods. I will not grade you on how well you can sing but by the passion I feel from your songs. If there is no passion, then I know you didn't write the song you sang. So let's make all our lives easier and write your own songs. Now, you will have a song due tomorrow, it doesn't have to be finished, just the first verse and chorus. And you'll be working on it the rest of class. If you have the ability to write and remember a complete song then go ahead. I want to get to know you through this song, tell me how you feel, alright? Now, get to work and you can talk amongst yourselves."

 _The entire time Miss Setsuko was talking, I was writing... I am practically done with my song for tomorrow… I hear Kikyo walking over and I quickly slip my song to Sango without the bitch seeing. I know Sango would never hand over any of my songs to the bitch…_

"I see you haven't written anything dear sister, would you like some help?" the bitch asked. I just about snapped.

"How about you worry about yourself, and I'll worry about me." I snap back her.

"Watch your tongue, Kagome. I make the rules at this school and what I say goes. You won't last one day in this class so you should leave." She spat back loud enough for Miss Setsuko to hear.

"Kikyo Hiragashi, either respect your classmates or remove yourself from my class permanently." Miss Setsuko growled at her and I smiled. Kikyo gave me one last glare then sat back in the front. Sango leaned over and tapped my shoulder.

"This is amazing; you are so going to piss her off. You wrote all of this while Miss Setsuko was talking?" she whispered to me. I smiled at her.

"I plan on pissing that bitch off a lot this year. And of course I wrote it that quick, I need to have enough time later to remember it and finish writing the new song for the weekend." I whisper back, refusing to mention my involvement with open mic night. After all, the guy who was there last night is a demon I can't give myself away, not yet… I want to see how long it takes for him to realize that I am the Lost Demoness…

~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for chapter one of my second Fanfic… Please review. I really want feedback on whether I should pursue this story or not… I do have a couple songs that I want to use in future chapters… so I'll decide after I guess the 3rd chapter whether or not to continue so please review…

~PinkPikachu94

 **I do not own the characters, or songs…**

Word Count: **1,819**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Playing God

 _I feel as though this drive home from the first day is taking forever... maybe it is because Sango is driving and talking about how Miroku wants to take on this fancy date and she's trying to figure out what to wear… ugh…now she's saying that he is coming over and two of his friends are tagging along…_

"Wait what?!" I ask finally focusing on the conversation.

"I finally got your attention I see." She laughed at me. "Yeah, Miroku asked if he and his friends could come over when we got out of class. You were too busy dealing with Kikyo to notice. So I told him of course."

"You know, we need to work on our songs for class tomorrow." I told her. She just nodded at me.

"If you don't want to hang out then you can work on your songs in your room. And plus you already wrote yours." She told me.

I sighed, "I give in. I'll spend a little bit of time hanging out." She shrieked in excited.

(Half an hour later)

 _I managed to get some of the new song for the weekend done before there was a knock on the door. I look down at my note book, apparently I misled myself… I wrote two lines… two. I guess I'll have to work on and hope I find some inspiration._

"KAGOME, COME OUT HERE AND MINGLE DAMNIT!" Sango yells from down the hall.

 _I sigh and walk into the living room. I stand there stunned, t-the guy from open-mic night, he's here in my living room, b-but why?_

"Kags, you know Miroku, these are his friends, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They're both in our song writing class" Sango says.

"Nice to meet you." I responded as I sit on the couch.

"So how's your song going Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm finished actually. How are yours going?" I asked them both. They look at me in shock.

"You wrote the first verse and chorus already?! But we just got out of class." Inuyasha shouted. I shook my head at him.

"No, I finished the whole song, nitwit." I told him. He just sat there dumbfounded.

"So I am assuming you haven't worked on your song at all?" I question.

"He'll probably write it tomorrow." Sesshomaru said.

"So Sango what are you going to write about?" Miroku asked.

"I haven't decided yet." She told him.

"You should write me a song, my love." He told her. She smacked him.

 _We sat in the living room that seemed to last hours until they left… I looked at the clock as I walk into my room… 10:32 p.m… they did stay for hours… ugh… I wonder what song he'll share with us tomorrow._

"Hey Kagome?" Sango spoke from the doorway. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I think I figured out my song, I was just wondering if you could look at it. Miroku gave me the idea." She told me. I simply nod and she places it on my desk. _I sit at my desk and begin to read:_

(Song: Love Song – Sara Bareilles)

 _ **Head under water**_

 _ **And they tell me to breathe easy for a while**_

 _ **The breathing gets harder, even I know that**_

 _ **You made room for me, but it's too soon to see**_

 _ **If I'm happy in your hands**_

 _ **I'm unusually hard to hold on to**_

 _ **Blank stares at blank pages**_

 _ **No easy way to say this**_

 _ **You mean well, but you make this hard on me.**_

 _ **I'm not gonna write you a love song**_

' _ **cause you asked for it**_

' _ **cause you need one, you see**_

 _ **I'm not gonna write you a love song**_

"It's good Sango." I say as I hand it back to her. _I see her smile and she skips into her room across the hall. I shake my head at her then stare at the two lines that I wrote for this weekend and sigh. I'll work on it this week and hope I finish it by this weekend. With that I change into black sweatpants and a black tank top and go to sleep…_

(the next day in 5th period)

"I hope all you worked really hard on your first assignment. I'll let you have 15 minutes to look it over one last time before we begin." Ms Setsuko told us.

 _I look to Sango, who seems relived to have gotten extra time. I look at Sesshomaru who is sitting in the front row, he looks like he's just reviewing for a different class… hm, confident I see… then there is Inuyasha two seats over… he is writing… looks like his brother was right… shame on him to write is song now. The seat in between them is empty… hm? Where's the Bitch?_

"Dear sister, you still have to leave class before you become the laughing stock of school." Kikyo tells me. _When the hell did she end up next to me? sneaky bitch…_

"I told you, Kikyo, I am not going anywhere except to the front of the class when it is my turn." I retorted.

"Ugh, no one wants to hear what you have to say. Just leave bitch." She growls.

"KIKYO HIRAGASHI! What did I say yesterday about respecting your classmates? Congratulations. You get to go first. If this happens again, you will be out of my class PERMANENTLY. Now get to the front of the class and share the first verse and chorus of your song." Ms Setsuko snarled and moved to an empty desk. Kikyo glared at me then walked to the front of the class.

 _I zone out as she horribly sings a song about her being a Barbie girl. Sango is snickering next to me. ugh. I tune back in when Ms Setsuko calls Sango up. After her, Inuyasha volunteers, and he sings something that I didn't pay attention to or Sesshomaru's song and I didn't listen to the rest of the class… but what I did notice is that Sesshomaru and I are the only ones who wrote an entire song…_

"Alright, Kagome. It would seem that you are the last one. please go to the front and sing your verse and chorus." Ms Setsuko tells me.

"I wrote an entire song, Ms Setsuko." I tell her as I walk to the front. I notice the dirty look Kikyo gave me.

"I actually wrote it for you, dear Kikyo." I smile at her. She continues to glare at me.

(Song: Playing God by Paramore)

 **Can't make my own decisions**

 **Or make any with precision**

 **Well maybe you should tie me up**

 **So I don't go where you don't want me**

 **You say that I've been changing**

 **That I'm not just simply aging**

 **Yeah how could that be logical?**

 **Just keep cramming ideas down my throat**

 **You don't have to believe me**

 **But the way I, way I see it**

 **Next time you point a finger**

 **I might have to bend it back**

 **Or break it, break it off**

 **Next time you point a finger**

 **I'll point you to the mirror**

 **If god's the game that you're playing**

 **Well we must get more acquainted**

 **Because it has be so lonely**

 **To be the only one who's holy**

 **It's just my humble opinion**

 **But it's one that I believe in**

 **You don't deserve a point of view**

 **If the only thing you see is you**

 **You don't have to believe me**

 **But the way I, way I see it**

 **Next time you point a finger**

 **I might have to bend it back**

 **Or break it, break it off**

 **Next time you point a finger**

 **I'll point to the mirror**

 **This is the last second chance**

 **(I'll point you to the mirror)**

 **I'm half as good as it gets**

 **(I'll point you to the mirror)**

 **I'm on both sides of the fence**

 **(I'll point you to the mirror)**

 **With a hint of regret**

 **I'll hold you to it**

 **I know you don't believe me**

 **But the way I, way I see it**

 **Next time you point a finger**

 **I might have to bend it back**

 **Or break it, break it off**

 **Next time you point a finger**

 **I'll point to the mirror**

 **I know you won't believe me**

 **But the way I, way I see it**

 **Next time you point a finger**

 **I might have to bend it back**

 **Or break it, break it off**

 **Next time you point a finger**

 **I'll point to the mirror**

 _When I finish, everyone is cheering well everyone but Kikyo. I walk back to my seat and high five Sango. Hopefully the bitch got the message_.

"Alright, everyone did well for their first assignment. Some did better than others but good none the less. I will be giving you the next assignment in a couple days. That will be it for today class, see you tomorrow." Ms Setsuko smiled at us.

 _Sango and I walk out of class then I hear it... ugh…_

"HEY, bitch" she growls.

"Yes, Kikyo?" I say sweetly.

"what the hell you bitch. What was that?" Kikyo continues to growl.

"well Kikyo that was the song I wrote." I smile at her, "don't tell that I embarrassed you?"

"Fuck no. Pull that shit again and there will be consequences." She snapped then walked away with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…

 _I look at Sango and we laughed… 1 point for me and 0 for bitch… now it is time to focus on the song for open mic night._

~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Playing God… complete…

Please review; let me know if I should pursue this fan fiction. I will completely decide after chapter 3.

-Pinkpikachu94

A/N: I will write the next chapter for Melting the Frozen Hearts shortly… I have to make it perfect before I post it.


End file.
